


[授权翻译]Closer Than Most亲密无间

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cardigans, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smitten Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles邀请他的朋友Erik帮他挑选约会时该穿的服装。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Closer Than Most亲密无间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closer Than Most](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772519) by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes). 



> 我（译注：即作者）在几个月前就在汤不热上发表了这篇文章，为了安全起见我会将我的一些作品挪到这里（译注：AO3）里来。

Closer Than Most

亲密无间

by endingthemes

翻译：Fassavoy翻译组

 

****正文：** **

“你觉得这件怎么样？”Charles提着一件蓝色羊毛开襟衫问道，它看上去就很昂贵，毫无疑问这就是Charles的风格，看上去绝对是又老气又不酷。

 

 

“你又打算去哪里浪？”Erik问，他才不想来这干这种活，但既然Charles张嘴要求了，老实说，Erik是没法对Charles说不的。他对这一点并不感到骄傲，但他够男人敢承认这一点。

 

 

“就Nicola的那家店。”Charles回答道。Erik努力不去皱眉头。那可是他最喜欢的餐厅！他很高兴在Charles用电话召唤他过来帮忙时没听到这个消息。他的脑子艰难地运转着以免因为愤怒和绝望而停机，思考着Charles在最初的请求后又说了些什么。

 

 

“所以你可以随意一点，不需要找一套西装或者像羊毛衫那样古板的玩意。”他挺自豪的，他刚表现得很完美，一切都十分平常。

 

 

Charles做了个鬼脸，撇着嘴并皱起鼻子。“羊毛衫才不古板，它可是百搭的衣服。”

 

 

Erik咬唇忍住快抑制不住的微笑。“这是个约会，Charles。你应该穿一些看上去酷一点的衣服。能让你有一点性吸引力的衣服。”

 

 

“羊毛衫有性引力！”Charles坚持着这个观点，紧抓着蓝色羊毛衫贴在胸前；老实说Erik无法和他争论，当Charles穿着他那些乏味的羊毛衫的时候，他总是被不可思议地吸引住，当然他也很肯定，不管Charles穿什么都会很迷人。

 

 

但问题的关键不在于此。

 

 

“不许穿羊毛衫。”他从Charles的手里一把夺过衣服扔到一边。“你想要给这个人一点好印象，对不对？”

 

 

Charles急切地点了点头，这使得Erik心中一阵疼痛，这实在是有点不公平。看着Charles一头扎进了他那个大得夸张、可供行走的衣帽间里，Erik努力做了几个深呼吸。

 

 

他来这儿是为了帮Charles今晚的火辣约会挑选一套行头。

 

 

他是多么无助而无望地爱着Charles都不重要。Charles需要帮忙，Erik就会帮忙。

 

 

Charles带着迟疑和充满希冀的笑容又出现在了衣柜门边，手里还举着一件肘部装饰着垫布的软呢外套。

 

 

Erik翻了个白眼，从Charles的身边挤进衣帽间，下定决心要在他那众多的衣帽“藏品”当中找到带有流行元素的衣服。“你应该是有牛仔裤的，对吧？”

 

 

“我当然有，”Charles的声音从Erik的背后传来，“它们就在那边的架子上。”

 

 

Erik将它们都甄选了一遍，拿出它们抻直，打量着这些裤子的剪裁。Charles有着异于他身高的大长腿，合身的牛仔裤绝对可以展现这一点，更不要提这些布料将如何恰当地包裹着他那美妙的臀部——Erik迅速地停止了那些想象。

 

 

“把这些穿上，”他粗声粗气地说道，将裤子推搡向仓促接住它们的Charles手里。

 

 

让Erik震惊的是，Charles当场就脱下了他的运动裤，在Erik将目光移开之前，他还是完完整整地看到了全部——那可是条黑色平角内裤！Erik一直在猜测（Charles的内裤样式）……现在他已经得到了答案。他听见Charles拉起牛仔裤时那些丁尼布(*)互相摩擦的窸窣声，现在他正在幻想着这些其实是自己在将这条牛仔裤缓缓脱下的声音，然后——

（*注：牛仔布料）

 

 

“怎么样？”Charles问道，将Erik从他的迅速发酵的幻想中惊醒。Charles双手放在自己的屁股上，毫无疑问，这些牛仔裤的确是个好主意。见对方没有反应，Charles转过身去，对着Erik拱起自己的背部，这对Erik而言实在是个压倒性的诱惑画面，“我屁股这块看上去还好吗？”

 

 

“完美。”Erik嘶哑着回复到，视线完全没法移到其他的地方去。

 

 

“很好！”Charles说道，转回来对Erik施以微笑，并脱下了他的运动上衣。“上面穿什么？”

 

 

Erik看了一会儿顶部朴素的白色天花板，试图想从中获取点力量。Charles现在可是半裸着站在他面前！除了伸出手去将对方拉入自己怀里，Erik已经别无他想。

 

 

深呼吸了几下，他终于控制住了自己。Charles现在已经准备好去见别人了，要跟别人去约会了。

 

 

而他在这里，作为一个朋友，来帮他挑衣服。

 

 

“一件纽扣衬衫就好。”Erik终于可以设法四处查看那些衣服，以免自己的眼睛粘在苍白的皮肤和雀斑上下不来。

 

 

“在这边。”Charles招呼Erik来到另一面墙，Erik竭尽全力将注意力放到这些衬衫而不是站在他身边的Charles裸露着的皮肤上传来的热度。整理那些衬衫的时候，他的手颤抖着，最后放在了一件黑色衬衫上，并将其从架子上拉出来。

 

 

“这件吧。”他将衣服递给Charles，并在用余光看见Charles开始穿衣时假装自己还在看着别的地方。

 

 

“好了，现在我看起来还可以吗？”Charles问。

 

 

Erik审视了一下，但看起来并不怎么对路。衣服不是太合身，肩膀的位置有点窄，因此他摇了摇头，拎起另一件淡蓝色的上衣递给了Charles，当对方换衣服的时候再次瞄着别的地方。

 

 

“换好了。”Charles终于开口了，并开始从上往下抚平衣物。“这件如何？”

 

 

Erik转身正对着Charles，上下查看，这件衬衫很棒，突显出了他肩膀的宽度，也刚好贴服着他的身体，跟Erik瘦长的体型比，这样穿着的Charles看上去十分结实并富有力量。但Charles毕竟是Charles，他把最上面的一颗纽扣都扣上了，这让他看起来更像是一个学生而不是一个要去约炮的家伙。

 

 

“你的纽扣，”Erik忍不住微微笑起来，“你不能把扣子扣到将你的脖子都遮起来，Charles。”Erik在他大脑还没反应过来就走上前，手指碰到Charles颈部的纽扣，解开了最高的那颗。Charles抬头盯着他，清澈蓝色的眼睛在Erik踟蹰的时候眨了眨眼。

 

 

“就一颗吗？”Charles问，声音很平静。

 

 

Erik吞了下口水，缓慢地扫视着Charles的脸，“再多一点。”他解开了第二颗纽扣，然后是第三颗，将Charles锁骨的曲线显示出来，甚至露出了一点胸膛，尽管再多解一颗就会有些失礼，Erik看起来好像无法把自己的手从那里拽走。

 

 

当Charles的手握着他的手腕时他吓了一跳，Charles将他的手挪到了衬衫上，从Charles皮肤上传来的温暖和对方握着自己的力度都让他无法呼吸。

 

 

“这套衣服，”Charles开口说道，“你喜欢吗？”

 

 

“是的，”Erik回答道，惊讶于自己的喉咙如此干涩却还能发出声音。

 

 

Charles笑着仰望着他，紧握着Erik的腕部关节处，“这套适合我的约会吗？”

 

 

世间万物此刻再次崩塌，这一切都不属于他——过去是这样的，而更糟糕的是这永远都不会属于他。

 

 

“很适合。”Erik说道，并试图挣脱Charles正抓住自己的手，但Charles握得很紧，仍笑容灿烂。这是头一次Erik不喜欢他笑着的模样。“放手。”

 

 

Charles摇头，“Erik我有点事想问你。”

 

 

“我已经告诉你了——你看上去很棒。”

 

 

“不是这件事，”Charles说，同时他收敛了笑容，看上去变得有些严肃，抿着嘴唇下定决心。“你今晚可以和我一起去Nicola’s餐厅吗？”

 

 

Erik眨眼俯视着Charles，眉头皱起，“你的约会对象不会喜欢这样的。”

 

 

“当我的约会对象。”Charles说道，他看上去很认真的样子，坦荡地望向Erik的眼睛。

 

 

“他取消了？”Erik问道，但Charles叹了口气，终于放开了Erik的手腕。

 

 

“你不是这么愚蠢的人，Erik。”

 

 

Erik整个人都炸毛了，“我的确是蠢到极致才会让你挥之即来！”

 

 

“不要冲我吼！”Charles吼了回去，“我是在约你出去，你这个白痴！”

 

 

Erik的回击立刻就被掐死在了喉咙里，脱口而出的是“你说什么？”

 

 

“我打电话让你来我屋里，在你面前脱掉了衣服，让你按照你的喜好打扮我，还想带你去你最喜欢的餐厅，很明显我是在约你出去！我做这么多都是为了你！”

 

 

“噢，”Erik叫道，所有愤怒在瞬间消失，留给他的是让他措手不及的困惑和兴奋。

 

 

“所以呢？”Charles提示道。

 

 

Erik还继续呆呆地注视着他。

 

 

Charles气的笑了出来，抚摸上Erik的脸，将他拉近自己直到他们的双唇几近贴在一起。“你真是无可救药了。”他贴着Erik的嘴唇说道，然后吻了上去，Erik太过困惑、激动又开心，他根本没打算去拒绝，而是满足地接管了这个吻，他终于可以完成几个月来梦寐以求的事情了。

 

 

“你是故意这么计划的吗？”Erik在与Charles持续升温的热吻间隙问道，这一切让人有些发狂，但Charles一直在让他变得疯狂，而Erik发现自己越来越无法从对Charles的恼人欲望中解脱出来。

 

 

“还不赖，不是吗？”Erik能感觉到Charles微笑着说出这句话，Erik愤恨地咬上他的下唇，逼得他尖叫出声。

 

 

“你是个混蛋。”Erik从嗓子里发出了低吼声，逼着Charles倒退直到将对方困在衣柜门上，完完全全地用身体覆盖住他的身体。

 

 

Charles抬起手臂缠绕着Erik的颈部，一只手按住Erik颈背上的卷发向上揉进头部的发梢里。“但你喜欢我的屁股。”（*）Erik用自己的舌头封住了Charles接下来的话语，Charles在Erik舌头的研磨下喘息着，呼吸随着Erik的舔吻变得沉重而火热。

（*注：前文“你是个混蛋。”和此处的“屁股”是用的同一单词“ass”）

 

 

Erik突然拉开了一些距离，Charles失望地发出了呜咽声，他困惑地看着Erik，双眼因欲望而迷蒙，眼睛里满是被打断的茫然。“怎——”他还没说完，Erik已经移到一边，然后走出了衣帽间。

 

 

“我们快要赶不上晚饭了。”Erik一边说着一边从Charles的床上抓起之前扔在那儿的外套。

 

 

“什么？！”Charles结巴地问道，踉踉跄跄地从衣柜里出来，看上去一副淫乱的样子，他的衬衫歪歪扭扭，他的勃起已经明显地让牛仔裤绷得紧紧的，“我们可以跳过晚餐那部分。”他提议，声音因为欲望而变得发紧。

 

 

Erik得意地笑着，“我可是答应了你的邀请，我们走吧。”

 

 

“Erik。”Charles抱怨着，但是Erik完全无视并走开了。他会在整顿晚饭中调戏Charles并将晚餐时间尽可能拖长，直到Charles在大庭广众之下恳请自己带他离开。

 

 

没有什么比一点小报复更为Erik所爱了。

 

 

除了Charles。

 

****完** **

 


End file.
